legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orlando Orange
In construction Orlando Orange, born Orlando Opportunity Orson, is one of the secondary antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga due to his actions, and he is also a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Conquest Arc where he made his major debut. Orlando is one of the major member of the Order of Flourish and one of its most corrupt members (representing the sin of greed) inside the secret council that ran everything inside Sleepy Hollow, under the plain sight of its leader, Lord Helio. In the public's eyes, Orlando is also the head of the infamous Niveus Pharmaceuticals, after he made it under his thumbs by force and conspiracy. His company is later connected to Prime Earth subvision of the United Kingdom of America when Malcolm Dreyfuss, who had sold his soul, bought Orlando's cooperation under the management of Dreyfuss Enterprise. Even so, Orlando remained a business rivalry with Dreyfuss and attempted to defuse Niveus Pharmaceuticals from Dreyfuss Enterprise. Being an amoral opportunitist and greedy conspirator, Orlando is one of the three people responsible for the chemical attack in New York City (alongside Pedro Pineapple and Phyllis Peach, who is the true orchastrator behind this full conspiracy), that subsquently brought many deadly consequences all the way towards the Feast of Apollo. After having himself sucubbed to the influence of the Feast, Orlando became void of redemption and only cared about greed. Like Pedro and Blaze Banana, Orlando accepted his darker side since he found his pretense as an honest businessman irritating to himself. ''Overview Design and Appearance Lord Orange Concept.jpeg|The first design of Orlando Orange (left), drawn by Officer Candy Apple Black.Lancer.full.2074312.jpg|Second Design of Orlando Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2067799.jpg|Current Design of Orlando Like Phyllis Peach, Orlando himself has three different designs. The first one, which was designed by Officer Candy Apple himself, showed a menacing-looking man (middle-aged) with tangerine hair and several facial scars, also wearing orange cape. In his second design, Orlando was an old man with long hair and black cloak, looking like an old vampire in appearance that resembled Dracula. In the first two designs, Orlando was merely an arc villain that had no overarching roles other than a corrupt member from the Order of Flourish. Originally, Orlando was a petty thief who joined the Order to pursuit immortality, but he merely put his sense of justice onto his own sin of greed, similar to Lady Van Tassel, who has a shallow and weak character. In his third design, Orlando was shown as a young adult with tangerine hair and blue eyes, in a hat and a suit. However, his role was then changed drastically after merging the role of Niveus Pharmaceuticals leader with him. He became a lot more dangerous person who would pursuit political life after gaining wealth as a buisnessman, albeit in an utterly dishonest way. He also becomes a more important figure to bring the plague of Croatoan fully into the 21st century as chemical weapon recipes. He is the second most developed Order member who is only inferior Phyllis, as the latter had became one of the main villains of the storyline's first half. Name Introduction ]]As a seemly honest buisnessman and charismatic official to the public, Orlando was a corrupt-in-the-core man who put his own sense of justice on the concept of gain and losses, caring only gaining his own wealth could enforce his own justice, which was nothing but an excuse for his own desire of wealth and power. According to himself, Orlando was born poor with his family fell to ruins due to his father (a once famous doctor turned gambler) squandering his family wealth for the sake of gambling. In an young age, Orlando had came to realize that in the world, he must have enought wealth so that he could have his own right to speak out loudly. Wanting to get out of his own life as a beggar, Orlando had been prone into stealing as a petty thief. When he encountered the corrupt, devious and yet knowledgeable county politician, Pedro Pineapple, which they both thought it was "by chance" (but in fact it was under the manipulation of Phyllis Peach, who was looking for more pawn), Orlando found his chance to renew himself. When Pedro offered him a chance to work for him as well as a gold pistol, Orlando began his road to darkness. To acheive joining the Order of Flourish as one of its top members, Orlando used his own injustice and hypocritical way to gain profits by usurping the top seat of Niveus Pharmaceuticals. He also brainwashed the entire council of the company in order to make them acknowledge him as their new leader, so that he would have "evidence" for himself coming from an old family of Sleepy Hollow, which formerly ran Niveus Parmaceuticals. Orlando later turned his company into a place of corruption, which aimed not only in medicines. After secretly binding his company to Dreyfuss Enterprises (and later the United Kingdom of America as a whole), Orlando secretly made a network of weapon dealings with underworld gansters around Westchester County, using the American law of permitting citizens to wield their private guns as an advantage. It even later extended to the weapon dealing with the forces of KnightWalker Family in Europe. By playing at the policy, Orlando start selling guns to many citizens in order to gain profits, since the United States is the only country in the world which a citizen is allowed to wield private guns. He did not care about any of those shooting which costed lives, and he used the insecurity of American citizens as a tool for himself to gain profits from black markets around the world. ]]Worse, Orlando later even get his awful inspiration from the infamous Syrian chemical weapon incident, since he viewed that chemical weapon would be a good way to eliminate those people who was in his way, even with the cost of millions of lives. He never cared about losses of life, after all. Therefore, Orlando was also one of the three people responsible for the chemical weapon attack in New York City, manipulated by Phyllis Peach and executed by Pedro Pineapple, since Pedro purchased weapons from Orlando himself. The incident caused fatal consequences. Pedro later had Alexandar Apricot framed and poisoned in cell, and it subsquently causing the deaths of Dragonia Dragonfruit and Hestia Hawthorn, who were trying to investigate the cases, three years later and both died at the hand of Phyllis. The death of Hestia even trigged the Feast of Apollo, which had turned Orlando into a even worse person. After being exposed to the Feast of Apollo, Orlando became worse and even more greedy than before, and worse, he accepted his worse self happily. He no longer aimed at mere wealth. He aimed at power and planned to ascend himself into the level of political world, and even his company would be his stepping stone. All he wanted would be eliminating Pedro after he got everything from him, and he even went to the point of betraying Lord Helio, whom he once loyal to. Dealing with the remnants of Moloch led by an escaped Lady Van Tassel, who was trying find a new partner in order to bring Moloch back to life, Orlando manipulated a possessed Carl Robinson (as the Horseman of Conquest) to produce vials of Croatoan Virus in fake flu vaccines. By selling the fake vaccine, Orlando would go on gaining his profits, with no care that the virus would spread around the world once the Horseman of Conquest gone rogue. Above all, Orlando was one of the three people who was responsible for the evil events in the Order of Flourish as a whole. Even so, just like Pedro, Orlando was merely another pawn for Phyllis - and the demon behind her, Moloch - to gain control in Sleepy Hollow. The death of Orlando was utterly karmic, since he was the only traitor in the Order of Flourish that was not killed directly by the Witnesses, but by the Croat swarms formed because of his fake vaccine that haunted the entire nation for two years ever since Conquest's awakening. Logo Niveus Pharmaceuticals.jpg Data Personality Complete Monster Proposal Like Lady Peach, Lord '''Orlando Orange', who is loosely inspired by the infamous Vlad the Impaler, is absolutely far away from saint, either. Being the catalyst of Conquest Arc and the teritary villain of the entire Harvest Saga, Orlando Orange is the head of the infamous Niveus Parmaceuticals, which is a key part for Michael Langdon and the Horseman of Conquest to unleash the Croatoan Virus (and later its enhanced version) on Earth to destroy humanity without caring other people's life, as long as he gain his profits in selling the fake vaccine for epidemic that could turn human into Croatoan zombies. Unlike many of his own colleagues who were from elite levels and/or oldest families in the town of Sleepy Hollow, Orlando was once a beggar in the town. With a strong God Complex, Orlando used the technique of a crook and murderer to gain his evil profit and took control of the entire organization of Niveus Parmaceuticals by brainwashing its council to make him lead the whole company, treaing his staff like tools for him to gain his own goal. After that, with the help of the aformentioned Phyllis Peach as well as Pedro Pineapple, Orlando had been involved in the production of chemical weapons for many years, which he would gain profit by his dealing with Pedro. Those chemical weapons would be used in the chemical weapon attack in New York City, which subsquently caused the deaths of not just many innoncent citizens who died directly, but also those who was framed or involved in the investigation of the case, including Alexandar Apricot, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Alfred Apricot and finally Hestia Hawthorn, trigging the Feast of Apollo. After being exposed to the Feast, Orlando suffered from its effect and became an even worse person. His partnership with Pedro was because of Pedro's political parentage and he wanted to become a politician instead of just a business man. Orlando was not only the builder of the chemical weapons that caused death in New York, but also a key to make the original Croatoan Virus being brought into the 21st century. He did not care if Sleepy Hollow became just another Croatoan Colony. He only cared about gains, losses and his future rise into power. ''Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Power Levils Themes Main Theme MAD - Beggars at the Feast Quotes *"Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others."'' ''Quotes about Orlando Gallery Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2067799.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2067809.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2070815.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2077708.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2039714.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2046598.jpg Nakahara.Chuuya.(Bungou.Stray.Dogs).full.2032136.jpg Trivia *Like some members of the Order, the birth name of Orlando (Orlando Orson) was based on a famous actor. In his case, his name was inspired by Orson Welles. Real-Life Inspirations Ulysses S. Grant Ulysses S. Grant (born Hiram Ulysses Grant, April 27, 1822 – July 23, 1885) was a prominent United States Army general during the American Civil War and Commanding General at the conclusion of that war. He was elected as the 18th President of the United States in 1868, serving from 1869 to 1877. As Commanding General, Grant worked closely with President Abraham Lincoln to lead the Union Army to victory over the Confederacy. After Lincoln's assassination, Grant's assignment in implementing Reconstruction often put him at odds with President Andrew Johnson, Lincoln's successor. Twice elected president, Grant led the Republicans in their effort to remove the vestiges of Confederate nationalism and slavery, protect African-American citizenship, and support economic prosperity. Grant's presidency has often been criticized for its scandals and for his failure to alleviate the economic depression following the Panic of 1873, but modern scholarship regards him as a president who performed a difficult job with some merit, and took strong action on civil rights for African Americans. An examination of Ulysses S. Grant's two terms as President of the United States (1869–1877) reveals many scandals and fraudulent activities associated with persons within his administration, including his cabinet, that was in continual transition, divided by the forces of political corruption and reform. Grant, ever trusting of associates, was himself influenced by both forces. The standards in many of his appointments were low, and charges of corruption were widespread. Starting with the Black Friday (1869) gold speculation ring, corruption would be discovered in seven federal departments, including the Navy, Justice, War, Treasury, Interior, State, and the Post Office. Reform movements initiated in both the Democratic Party and the Liberal Republicans, a faction that split from Republican Party to oppose political patronage and corruption in the Grant administration. Nepotism was prevalent, with over 40 family members benefiting from government appointments and employment. The prevalent corruption was eventually called "Grantism." The unprecedented way that Grant ran his cabinet, in a military style rather than civilian, contributed to the scandals. For example, in 1869, Grant's private secretary Orville E. Babcock, rather than a State Department official, was sent to negotiate a treaty annexation with Santo Domingo. Grant never even consulted with cabinet members on the treaty annexation; in effect, the annexation proposal was already decided. A perplexed Secretary of Interior Jacob D. Cox reflected the cabinet's disappointment over not being consulted: "But Mr. President, has it been settled, then, that we want to Annex Santo Domingo?" Another instance of Grant's military-style command arose over the McGarrahan Claims, a legal dispute over mining patents in California, when Grant overrode the official opinion of Attorney General Ebenezer R. Hoar. Both Cox and Hoar, who were reformers, eventually resigned from the cabinet in 1870. Grant's reactions to the scandals ranged from prosecuting the perpetrators to protecting or pardoning those who were accused and convicted of the crimes. For example, when the Whiskey Ring scandal broke out in 1875, Grant, in a reforming mood, wrote: "Let no guilty man escape". However, when it was found out that Babcock was indicted, Grant testified on behalf of the defendant. During his second term Grant appointed reformers such as Benjamin Bristow, Edwards Pierrepont, and Zachariah Chandler who cleaned their respective departments of corruption. Grant dismissed Babcock from the White House in 1876, who was linked to several corruption charges and scandals. It was with the encouragement of these reformers that Grant established the first Civil Service Commission. George Soros George Soros (/ˈsɔːroʊs/, /ˈsɔːrɒs/; Hungarian: Soros György, pronounced ˈɟørɟ; born György Schwartz, August 12, 1930) is a Hungarian-American investor, business magnate, philanthropist, and author. Soros is one of the world's most successful investors. As of October 2017, he had a net worth of $8 billion. Born in Budapest, he survived Nazi Germany-occupied Hungary and emigrated to England in 1947. He attended the London School of Economics graduating with a bachelor's and eventually a master's in philosophy. He began his business career by taking various jobs at merchant banks in England and then the United States, before starting his first hedge fund, Double Eagle, in 1969. Profits from his first fund furnished the seed money to start Soros Fund Management, his second hedge fund, in 1970. Double Eagle was renamed the Quantum Fund and was the principal firm Soros advised. At its founding, the Quantum Fund had $12 million in assets under management, and as of 2011 it had $25 billion, the majority of his overall net worth. He is known as "The Man Who Broke the Bank of England" because of his short sale of US$10 billion worth of Pound sterling, making him a profit of $1 billion during the 1992 Black Wednesday UK currency crisis. His early studies of philosophy led him to develop and apply Karl Popper's General Theory of Reflexivity to capital markets, which he claims renders him a clear picture of asset bubbles and fundamental/market value of securities, as well as value discrepancies used for shorting and swapping stocks. Kung Hsiang-hsi Kung Hsiang-hsi (Chinese: 孔祥熙; pinyin: Kǒng Xiángxī; Wade–Giles: K'ung3 Hsiang2-hsi1; September 11, 1881 – August 16, 1967), often known as Dr. H. H. Kung, was a Chinese banker and politician in the early 20th century. He married Soong Ai-ling, the eldest of the three Soong sisters; the other two married Sun Yat-sen and Chiang Kai-shek. Together with his brother-in-law, Soong Tse-ven, he was highly influential in determining the economic policies of the Kuomintang-led Nationalist government in the 1930s and 1940s. By the time of the Second Sino Japanese War (1937–45), Kung had achieved a reputation as an exceptionally powerful and manipulative figure within the Nationalist government, sometimes in alliance with his brother-in-law, Soong Tse-ven and his sister-in-law, Soong Mei-ling, and sometimes in rivalry with them. By the time the Nationalist government had moved to Chongqing, Kung was running his own secret service. Zhou Enlai, while serving as the Communist Party's ambassador to the KMT in Chongqing, was notably successful in gaining the confidence of Kung's advisor, Hu Egong, allowing Zhou to conduct his intelligence work more efficiently. In January 1938, Kung, a 75th-generation descendant of Confucius, greeted his relative, Kung Te-cheng, who was also a descendant of Confucius, after Kung Te-cheng had fled to Hankou after the Japanese invasion of Shandong. After Kung Te-cheng fled, the Japanese blew up his residence on Mount Tai. TIME magazine addressed Kung Te-cheng by the title "Duke Kung", and referred to his residence as the "ducal seat". After a string of Japanese mishaps in 1938, Kung gave a radio address in which he stated that "God is helping China!" Kung's radio speech came after reports that a Japanese attempt to seize Hankou had failed; and, with constant Chinese guerrilla activity, Chinese forces had seized territory captured by Japan. In 1944, Kung gave a speech at China House in New York with one of Mencius's direct descendants, Meng Chih. Both were alumni of American universities. After the KMT retreated to Taiwan in 1949 at the end of the Chinese Civil War, Kung moved to the United States. He died in 1967 in Locust Valley, New York. Zhang Chunqiao Zhang Chunqiao (Chinese: 张春桥; 1 February 1917 – 21 April 2005) was a prominent Chinese political theorist, writer, and politician. He came to the national spotlight during the late stages of the Cultural Revolution, and was a member of the Maoist radical group dubbed the "Gang of Four". Even before the foundation of the People's Republic of China, Zhang was infamous for being in cooperation with writers that support right-wing Nationalists and Fascism, and being a son of a Kuomintang reactionist. Born in Juye County, Shandong, Zhang worked as a writer in Shanghai in the 1930s and became closely associated with the city. After the Yan'an conference in 1938, he joined the Communist Party of China. With the creation of the People's Republic of China, he became a prominent journalist in Shanghai in charge of the Liberation Daily newspaper. He met Jiang Qing in Shanghai and helped to launch the Cultural Revolution. Zhang first came to prominence as the result of his October 1958 Jiefang ("Liberation") magazine entitled “Destroy the Ideas of Bourgeois Legal Ownership.” Mao Zedong ordered the reproduction of the article in People’s Daily, and personally wrote an accompanying “Editor’s Note” giving the article his own mild approval. He was seen as one of Mao Zedong's full supporters as Mao became involved in an ideological struggle with rival leader Liu Shaoqi. In February 1967, at the outset of the Cultural Revolution, Zhang organized the Shanghai Commune along with Wang Hongwen and Yao Wenyuan, essentially overthrowing the local government and party organization and becoming chairman of the city's Revolutionary Committee, which combined both the former posts of mayor and party secretary, until the latter post was restored in 1971. Zhang also initially served as one of the leaders of the Cultural Revolution Group, in charge of carrying out the Cultural Revolution around China. He spent much of the Cultural Revolution shuttling between Beijing and Shanghai. In April 1969 he joined the Politburo of the Communist Party of China and in 1973 he was promoted to the Politburo Standing Committee, a council of top Communist leaders. In January 1975 Zhang became the second-ranked Vice Premier; Deng Xiaoping was the first-ranked Vice Premier at the time, but Deng was purged in 1976. He was arrested along with the other members of the Gang of Four in October 1976, as part of a conspiracy by Ye Jianying and newly anointed party leader Hua Guofeng. Zhang was sentenced to death with a two-year reprieve, together with Jiang Qing, in 1984, but his sentence was later commuted to life imprisonment, and in December 1997 the sentence was further reduced to eighteen years. In 1998, Zhang was released from prison to undergo medical treatment. He then lived in obscurity in Shanghai for the remainder of his life. Zhang died from pancreatic cancer in April 2005. King Louis XV of France Louis XV (15 February 1710 – 10 May 1774), known as Louis the Beloved (''Louis le bien aimé), was a monarch of the House of Bourbon who ruled as King of France from 1 September 1715 until his death. He succeeded his great-grandfather Louis XIV at the age of five. Until he reached maturity in 1723, his kingdom was ruled by Philippe II, Duke of Orléans, as Regent of France; the duke was his great-uncle, as well as first cousin twice removed patrilineally. Cardinal Fleury was his chief minister from 1726 until the Cardinal's death in 1743, at which time the young king took sole control of the kingdom. During his reign, by the terms of the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle of 1748, Louis returned the Austrian Netherlands, territory won at the Battle of Fontenoy of 1745. He also ceded New France in North America to Spain and Great Britain at the conclusion of the Seven Years' War in 1763. He incorporated the territories of the Duchy of Lorraine and Corsican Republic into the Kingdom of France. He was succeeded by his grandson Louis XVI in 1774. French culture and influence were at their height in the first half of the eighteenth century. However, many scholars believe that Louis XV's decisions damaged the power of France, weakened the treasury, discredited the absolute monarchy, and made it more vulnerable to distrust and destruction. Evidence for this view is provided by the French Revolution, which broke out 15 years after his death. Norman Davies characterized Louis XV's reign as "one of debilitating stagnation," characterized by lost wars, endless clashes between the Court and Parlement, and religious feuds. A few scholars defend Louis, arguing that his highly negative reputation was based on propaganda meant to justify the French Revolution. Jerome Blum described him as "a perpetual adolescent called to do a man's job." ''Wei Zhongxian Wei Zhongxian (Xian of Suning 1568 – Pekin, December 12, 1627) was a Chinese court eunuch who lived in the late Ming dynasty. He is considered by most historians as the most powerful and notorious eunuch in Chinese history. He is best known for his service in the court of the Tianqi Emperor (r. 1620–27), when his power eventually appeared to rival that of the emperor. Zhou Yongkang Zhou Yongkang (born December 1942) is a retired senior leader of the Communist Party of China (CPC). He was a member of the 17th Politburo Standing Committee (PSC), China's highest decision-making body, and the Secretary of the Central Political and Legal Affairs Commission (Zhengfawei) between 2007 and 2012, making him the 3rd most powerful politician in China. In that position, Zhou oversaw China's security apparatus and law enforcement institutions, with power stretching into courts, prosecution agencies, police forces, paramilitary forces, and intelligence organs. Zhou rose through the ranks of the Communist Party through his involvement in the oil and gas industry, starting as a technician on the Daqing oil field during the Cultural Revolution. He was at the helm of the China National Petroleum Corporation between 1996 and 1998, then became Minister of Land and Natural Resources until 1999, and subsequently Party Secretary of Sichuan, then China's second most populous province. Zhou was a State Councilor of the State Council from 2003 to 2008 and also a member of the Party Secretariat of the Central Committee. He served as the Minister of Public Security from 2002–07, before being promoted to the PSC. Zhou retired at the 18th Party Congress in 2012. In late 2013, Zhou was placed under investigation for alleged abuse of power and corruption, a decision state media announced in July 2014. Zhou was the first Politburo Standing Committee member – and the most senior-ranked official – since the founding of the People's Republic of China to be tried and convicted of corruption-related charges. Following his investigation, Zhou was expelled from the Communist Party of China. On June 11, 2015, Zhou was convicted of bribery, abuse of power and the intentional disclosure of state secrets by the Intermediate Court in Tianjin. Zhou and his family members were said to have taken 129 million yuan (over $20 million) in bribes. He was sentenced to life in prison. Marcelo Odebrecht Marcelo Bahia Odebrecht (Brazilian Portuguese: baˈjɐ odɛˈbɾɛ(t͡)ʃ; born 18 October 1968) is a Brazilian businessman, the former CEO of Odebrecht, a diversified Brazilian conglomerate, which is Latin America's largest construction company. He became vice president of the Brazilian Association of Infra-Structure and Primary Industry (ABDIB) in 2005, and vice president of COINFRA, FIESP in 2004. He is chairman of Odebrecht Óleo E Gás, Odebrecht Realizações Imobiliárias, Foz Do Brasil and Eth Bioenergia S.A. He is chairman of Braskem S.A. He serves is a director of the Exterior Commerce Chamber CONEX since 2005, a member of the strategic superior board of Federação das Indústrias do Estado de São Paulo (FIESP) since 2008 and a director of the Industry Development Study Institute, IEDI since 2003. On 19 June 2015, he was arrested as part of a major investigation, Operation Car Wash (Portuguese: ''Operação Lava Jato), into corruption at the state-owned oil company Petrobras. Otávio Azevedo, CEO of Andrade Gutierrez, Brazil's second largest construction firm, was also arrested, along with a total of ten others, including senior Odebrecht executives. On 8 March 2016, he was sentenced to 19 years in prison, after being convicted of paying more than $30 million in bribes. ''Vlad the Impaler Vlad the Impaler was a 15th century Prince of Wallachia who lived during a time of Ottoman (Muslim) expansion into Europe. He went by many names including Vlad Tepes, Vlad III, and Vlad Dracula, with the latter serving as inspiration for numerous supernatural tales about vampires and devilry. History remembers Vlad Tepes as a sadistic madman, though in his native land he is revered as a savior from Turkish domination. This list of facts explains how he got his name, how Bram Stoker came to use it, and why opinion on the Impaler is divided. It also covers the main occurrences in the life of this controversial character. with the Transylvanian Saxons, who supported his opponents, Dan and Basarab Laiotă (who were Vladislav's brothers), and Vlad's illegitimate half-brother, Vlad the Monk. Vlad plundered the Saxon villages, taking the captured people to Wallachia where he had them impaled (which gave rise to his cognomen). Peace was only restored in 1460. Fictional Inspirations'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:OCs Category:Complete Monsters Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Conspirators Category:Second in Command Category:Traitors Category:Order of Flourish Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Arc Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mass Murderers Category:United Kingdom of America Category:False Hero Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Magic Users Category:Sadists Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Thieves Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Jerks Category:Bad Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Selfish Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Weapon Maker Category:Mad Scientist Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Double Agent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Pawns Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Brainwashers Category:Saboteurs Category:Curse Users Category:Usurpers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Cowards Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Damned Souls Category:Physically Ill Characters Category:Evil Light